


"There's really not enough room in our quarters for this."

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: More fan art for LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 266





	"There's really not enough room in our quarters for this."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I had to draw this scene from chapter 10. I know their positions are slightly off from what was described in the story, but I couldn't get the proportions to work with Corin sitting on Din's stomach. Soooo, you get this. ^^; Also, Corin has dimples when he smiles? Fight me!
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)! :)

Small:

Large:


End file.
